<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fools for Love by UptownGirl10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555746">Fools for Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UptownGirl10/pseuds/UptownGirl10'>UptownGirl10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justified</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Canon Divergent, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, M/M, slight canon compliment, super tiny minor mention of Raylan/Boyd in the background</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UptownGirl10/pseuds/UptownGirl10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Colton's off-screen relationship in season 4 and what could have been if Colton lived.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Gutterson/Colton Rhodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colton seemed like a cool guy. They’d only spoken for about an hour, but Tim was at least semi-confident in his ability to judge people’s characters. There was that whole thing about him working for Boyd, but that was something he could overlook. And Colton had a nice laugh. He was easy to talk to. Maybe it was the laid back attitude. Maybe it was the bad boy thing he had going that Tim hadn’t known he had a thing for.</p><p>"Let's say you're looking for someone and they just poof. Disappear and don't want to be found. Where would you usually start?"</p><p>Goddamnit. Tim could steer this though.</p><p>"If you're looking to join the marshal service an MP is a prime candidate. If you have a number and address we can send you some stuff."</p><p>Colton was laughing before Tim even finished.</p><p>"If you want my number you just have to ask."</p><p>Yeah, Tim liked this guy. They exchanged numbers and Colton added, "That's just for you though."</p><p>Tim made a little 'x' on over his heart.</p><p>"Promise."</p><p>Then Raylan came down the hill with info on Drew and something about a saw.</p><p>"You wouldn't happen to have a saw I could borrow?" asked Colton</p><p>"I do not." Tim chuckled as he got in his truck, "If you make it down this hill maybe I'll see you around."</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>The problem was Tim wasn’t all that great at texting and couldn’t really make himself call. Which made him extra disappointed that Colton hadn’t made contact either.</p><p>Colton totally would have called him if he wasn't having the worst few days thanks to Ellen May.</p><p>So when Tim saw Colton walk by him at the VA he felt the universe was giving him a sign.</p><p>“Hey, Boyd Crowder’s ride.” He said, all cool like.</p><p>Colton looked around and found Tim. </p><p>“Hey, Marshal Givens sidekick,” He shot back.</p><p>He looked distracted but Tim was glad Colton at least recognized him.</p><p>“You here for a check up?”</p><p>Tim wasn’t really sure if he believed Colton about why he was there or not but, when Colton added, “I’ll call you later,” it became another thing Tim was willing to overlook.</p><p>“You better,” Tim said as Colton gave him a quick smile and walked away.</p><p>Soon as he’d gone Mark swooped in, “I know those eyes. That guy’s in for a world of hurt.”</p><p>Goddammit.</p><p>Well, it’s not like Tim’s an angel himself and a lot of vets struggle.</p><p>“Maybe he’s here for a meeting and just didn’t wanna say,” Tim gave him the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>“You like him,” Mark said more to himself than Tim.</p><p>“Not sure yet,” Tim said.”Now where we headed?” </p><p>***</p><p>Colt kept his word and called. He wasn’t sure he should with all the shit going on, but he had told Tim he would and maybe it would be fun.</p><p>“Wasn’t sure if I was gonna have to add ‘liar’ to my notes on you,” Tim said when he picked up.</p><p>“What do the rest of your notes say about me?” Colton said as he thought ‘yea, this’ll be fun.’</p><p>“Maybe I’ll let you read ‘em some time.”</p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p>“At a bar.” he lied as he laid on his couch and took another sip of his beer. Safer to meet in a public place at first.</p><p>Tim had a long day too after going to the dealer’s place with Mark. Colton would be a most welcomed distraction.</p><p>“Want some company?”</p><p>Tim smiled, but paused just to hide his eagerness. “I’ll send you the address,” he said after a few seconds. Then he got up to actually get to said bar.</p><p>Colton cleaned himself off a bit before jumping in his old ass SUV. He didn’t want Tim possibly smelling all the unsavory places he’d been that day.</p><p>It was a bit of a drive, but Colton needed the time to clear his head. He knew it might be a bad idea to go meet up with a marshal. He never stayed away from bad ideas before, but this was a different kind. He decided not to think about it much and concentrated on not veering off the road.</p><p>When Colton got to the bar Tim waved him down immediately like he’d been watching the door the whole time. That was probably a marshal thing though.</p><p>“Were you speedin’, sergeant?” Tim asked as Colton slid into the booth across from him.</p><p>It was almost a 3 hour drive but Colton had made it in 2.</p><p>“I was in the area,” Colton lied. Maybe he was a little eager too.</p><p>A waitress came and got ‘em some more drinks. Colton wasn’t sure how many drinks in Tim was, but he seemed to be one of those high functioning drunks; otherwise known as an alcoholic. The more similarities he found between himself and Tim the more drawn to him he was.</p><p>"Doin' Crowder's biddin'?"</p><p>"I got my own stuff to do"</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>"You."</p><p>"My, my, how forward of you."</p><p>Tim knew what Colton was there for and he wanted it too. There was just this slight hesitation. The whole past or present Raylan, Boyd thing was bad enough without Tim adding himself to the lawman/criminal thing. There was something hot about it though. There was something hot about Colton too. Tim knew Colton had to feel the same way to have called him in the first place.</p><p>As if he read his mind Colton leaned in and slid his hand up Tim's arm.</p><p>"How about I get these drinks so we can go somewhere more private."</p><p>Tim slid his arm away. Not that he didn't want it but if Colton was gonna start touching him like that they definitely needed privacy. He wasn't scared of being seen by anyone per say, but this was the south and it was best to be safe.</p><p>Colton knew this of course.</p><p>"Didn't take you for the gentleman type."</p><p>"I'm not a complete asshole."</p><p>"Well, then I suppose it would only be friendly of me since I do live nearby."</p><p>They hadn't made it all the way through the door before the making out and grabbing at clothes started. Tim was definitely more intoxicated and had trouble figuring out exactly how to remove anything. He was able to get them to the bedroom at least. Colton had mostly succeeded in undressing Tim; Tim wasn't as successful with Colton's clothes. To remedy this Colton pushed Tim onto the bed and finished undressing himself before crawling in after him. Tim pulled him down for more sloppy kisses and fumbling gropes. </p><p>It wasn't lost on Colton how drunk Tim was despite his earlier composure. Maybe it was the excitement of the moment that made Tim less coordinated, but Colton needed to be sure. </p><p>He wasn't a complete asshole.</p><p>"Are you sure you want this?" He managed to pull away and ask.</p><p>Tim looked beyond sexy laying there with his face and chest flushed. His lips were red and he was panting. Colton wasn't sure if he'd be able to get off of him if the answer was anything but yes.</p><p>"Deadly," said Tim in a whisper.</p><p>That was all Colton needed.</p><p>He was back on Tim and grinding against him.</p><p>"Condoms. Drawer," Tim managed to breath out.</p><p>Colton reached over and got a condom and a bottle of lube from the nightstand.</p><p>Colton made quick work of opening Tim up. He rolled on fhe condom and slowly slid in.</p><p>Tim groaned deeply until Colt bottomed and and then told him to move.</p><p>It was over a little too quickly thanks to their varying levels of intoxication and such, but boy was it satisfying.</p><p>Colton lay on his back with Tim on his chest, both equally blissed out.</p><p>"Stay," Tim mumbled already falling asleep.</p><p>"Yeah," Colton replied not far behind him.</p><p>Tim woke up first the next morning. Always at 6:25 a.m. no matter what.</p><p>He had a slight hangover and told himself that's why he didn't make any move to get up. He just listened to Colton’s breathing and felt the rise and fall of his chest as the sun started peaking in. He could get used to this. Not that this was likely to happen again, he quickly countered. Colton stirred under him and broke him out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Morning," Colton said, stretching as much as he could under Tim.</p><p>Tim moved off him and propped himself on his elbows.</p><p>"Did we fuck?" He said with a confused look.</p><p>Colton's blood drained from his face and he fully woke up.</p><p>Tim thought he looked adorable and couldn't stop his laughter.</p><p>"I'm messin' with you. Mornin'," he said and gave Colton a quick peck as an apology.</p><p>Colton exhaled, slumped back into the pillow and rubbed his face.</p><p>"Fuck you, man. I almost had a heart attack."</p><p>"How 'bout i make it up to you?" Tim said and gave him a real kiss while sliding on top of him.</p><p>Colton grabbed the sides of his face and kissed back fully ready for round two before Tim pulled away.</p><p>"Actually let's move this to the shower. I can't exactly say I was late cuz i was fuckin' Crowder's errand boy."</p><p>Colton gave a humorless chuckle, but followed Tim to the shower.</p><p>Now that they were both fully sober they were able to go at a better pace. Turned out Tim had great dexterity. Tim jerked them both off as best he could with the slight height difference until turned him around and push Tim against the wall. He rutted against Tim's ass and reached around to pleasure him. Colton enjoyed the sounds he made as they slowly reached climax.</p><p>After the shower Tim was a good host and made coffee for the both of them. </p><p>"I sort of ran outta everything else, but there's toast if you want," Tim said.</p><p>Colton knew that was probably a lie and there was only ever toast all the time. Tim probably lived off take-out.</p><p>"Toast is good."</p><p>Now that he had a chance to look around he noticed the apartment was rather bare. Just the minimum amount of furniture and no decorations or personalization.</p><p>"You move around a lot?" Colton asked.</p><p>Tim shrugged.</p><p>"Not recently. Yourself?"</p><p>"Depends. I like new places."</p><p>"I didn't take you for the adventure type."</p><p>"Only if I think they lead somewhere interesting."</p><p>Tim didn't know who started playing with who's hand first, but it gave him a good distraction.</p><p>Neither were really sure where this left them. And neither were about to broach the subject either. What started as a one-night-stand had somehow morphed into a whole new animal. A rare and frightening animal.</p><p>They finally left the apartment and Colton walked Tim to his car like the gentleman they both knew he wasn't. Tim, ever the tease, gave Colton a down-right filthy kiss before getting in to make sure Colton didn't forget him anytime soon. Not that Colton could.</p><p>He really needed to thank Boyd for calling him down to Kentucky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim stared at his phone. Colton's number was on the screen and Tim went back and forth on calling or not.</p><p>One time could be written off. But if they made a habit of this he wasn’t sure where they would end up.</p><p>Tim called.</p><p>“Hey,” Colton answered.</p><p>“Am I the only one that tries to answer with something witty?”</p><p>Colton laughed a little.</p><p>“You caught me off guard let me try again. Well, if it isn’t my favorite marshal.”</p><p>“Good enough. What did I catch you doing?”</p><p>“Nothing important.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re not terribly busy you could come over.”</p><p>Tim was starting to lose his nerve. Maybe this was a bad idea and it had just been a one time thing.</p><p>Colton really should continue his search for Ellen May, but nothing new had turned up.</p><p>“I can be there in an hour and no not because I’ll be speeding, <em> officer. </em>”</p><p>“Glad to hear that,” Tim said, trying not to sound relieved.</p><p>Colton arrived and Tim greeted him with a kiss. He didn’t seem drunk, but Colton tasted the alcohol.</p><p>“Why are you wearing sunglasses at night?”</p><p>“I like that song, but they’re aviators. And it barely got dark.”</p><p>Tim scoffed as he took the <em> aviators </em> off Colton and put them on.</p><p>“I look as hot as you?”</p><p>“Hotter.”</p><p>Colton lifted Tim and carried him to the bedroom.</p><p>Colton deposited him on the bed and removed his shoes before pinning Tim down.</p><p>“Should I keep them on?” Tim asked, referring to the glasses.</p><p>The idea was tempting and Tim really did look hot in them, but he had such pretty eyes it be a shame to cover them.</p><p>“Maybe next time,” Colton said as he relocated them to the bed stand.</p><p>While Colton was distracted moving the glasses Tim took the opportunity to flip them. Colton was more surprised that Tim had the strength to do so rather than the act itself. He really shouldn't have been.</p><p>Tim removed his shirt before attacking Colton's mouth and attempted to remove his jacket. Colton sat up and assisted in its removal and that of his shirt. They helped each other with their respective pants then Tim proceeded to ride the life out of Colton.</p><p>It wasn't until he felt Colton's hot spunk shoot into him that he realized they forgot a condom. Damage done he milked as much as could before collapsing next to Colton.</p><p>They laid there catching their breath after. Not really cuddling but still touching.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'm clean," Colton finally said.</p><p>"Awesome," Tim breathed.</p><p>Tim laid his head on Colton's arm and faced him.</p><p>“I had you pegged as more of a rock guy than new wave.”</p><p>It took Colton a second to remember his song reference.</p><p>“I am, but new wave and other stuff made it in there before my taste locked.”</p><p>“Locked?”</p><p>“Our music taste locks by the end of our teens.”</p><p>“Does it?”</p><p>“It’s a theory.”</p><p>“I don’t really care for alternative and new rock though.”</p><p>“It doesn't have to be the popular genre at the time. I figured you for country anyway. Wait how old are you?” Colton asked while turning to face Tim forcing him to move his head to the pillow as Colton's arm retracted.</p><p>“31. Wait, you stereotyped me?”</p><p>Colton did the math for their age difference first, putting it at 14 years and then for Tim’s time in the military.</p><p>“You were just a baby when you entered.”</p><p>“More or less. You joined specifically for Iraq?”</p><p>Colton knew where this was going.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“So when I was 7 and you were 21? Cradle snatcher,” Tim smirked.</p><p>“We didn’t know each other then,” Colton said, trying to sidestep the subject.</p><p>Tim laughed anyway which caused Colton to chuckle. The age difference didn’t actually bother either of them. Tim found out how old Colton was when he pulled his file.</p><p>“What music <em> do </em> you like?” Colton asked.</p><p>“You gettin' me presents already?”</p><p>“I just want to make sure we don’t fight over the radio.”</p><p>Tim didn't consider himself a music person. But he liked how domestic this all felt and that Colton was comfortable with it.</p><p>“Country.”</p><p>Colton laughed at that. He drew Tim closer and kissed him.</p><p>“You stayin’?” Tim asked when they parted.</p><p>It was still early in the night or at least before midnight. Colton knew he probably shouldn't. Boyd hadn’t contacted him all day, but he needed to show his face a little. Plus he had that missing person problem.</p><p>“I might have lied earlier about not being busy,” Colton sighed.</p><p>Tim’s main takeaway from that was Colton preferring to spend time with him than whatever else he was doing. There was the possibility it was the sex that drew him, but Colton couldn’t have been sure that was a guarantee. Plus, he hadn’t moved yet.</p><p>“Is that a no?” Tim asked.</p><p>Colton also realized he hadn’t moved and really didn’t want to.</p><p>“Can I go and come back?”</p><p>Tim hadn’t expected that but was pleased with it.</p><p>“Alright. But know that I do plan on sleepin’ tonight.”</p><p>Colton chuckled and gave him one last kiss before finally leaving the bed.</p><p>Two and a half hours later Colton walked into ‘Johnny’s Bar.’ Boyd wasn’t there, but Johnny was.</p><p>“Oh, there he is, looking like ten pounds of shit in a five pound bag.”</p><p>Now he knew he shouldn’t have left Tim’s. Colton ignored him and made for the bar.</p><p>“How about a beer?”</p><p>“How bout a salute to the Iraqi war hero? You know, I never did thank you for your, uh, generous service to our great nation.”</p><p>“On second thought, how about you blow me and then get me a beer?”</p><p>“Come on, man. I’m just having a little fun. I know you can handle it. Or maybe you can’t. Maybe that’s why you’ve been a little sparse as of late.”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Haven’t seen you around much. You sure you ain’t laying low?”</p><p>“I’ve been sick. I’ve been in bed.”</p><p>Which as of the last few hours wasn’t a total lie.</p><p>Johnny continued to harass him, but then he mentioned Ellen May.</p><p>“Do you see her face?”</p><p>“No, I don't.”</p><p>“Well, then again, she wasn’t exactly innocent.”</p><p>What the fuck was this guys problem? He couldn’t possibly know anything and was just fishing. Colton knew he had to continue his search but had lost the motivation for tonight. There was nothing new to learn and he should’ve just stayed at Tim’s. He would find a new angle in the morning. Or maybe try and pick Tim’s brain again. It didn’t work the first time, but they had just met and now they were….something.</p><p>A sleepy and slightly drunker Tim answered the door in his sleeping clothes. Colton knew he was a hypocrite for thinking anything about said drunkenness. At least Tim seemed to keep his intoxication to the night time.</p><p>“Did I wake you?” Colton asked in a low voice, stepping inside.</p><p>It was a little past 3 a.m. Tim had made sure to not get drunk enough to be unable to let Colton back in. He gave a soft scoff and walked back to his room. Colton took off his jacket and boots before following him in. Tim was under the covers so Colton finished undressing and slid in with him. He scooped Tim into his arms and drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colton wasn't an evil guy. He didn't like killing people. He also didn't mind it though. Sometimes it came almost naturally, like stepping on roaches. But he didn't get his kicks from it which was the important part.</p><p>Killing Dave the dealer was just a way to money and out of a problem. No hard feelings.</p><p>Then he found Mark. That was 1.</p><p>“I know you,” Colton said.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you before.”</p><p>“Yeah, we met at the VA. You were with Tim.” </p><p>No reason to hide his familiarity with Tim if he was gonna kill Mark anyway. That was 2.</p><p>He got Mark a towel and sat him on the couch to calm him.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Mark.”</p><p>Colton gave him a cigarette and lit it.</p><p>“Hey. I’m Colt.”</p><p>“Yeah, Tim told me.”</p><p>Colton wasn’t in love with the idea of killing a friend of Tim’s, but some things couldn’t be avoided. Keeping Tim in the dark was 3.</p><p>"Did he say anything else about me?"</p><p>Colton knew that conversation probably happened before his and Tim’s first night together but he was still curious.</p><p>Mark shook his head. The shivering made it look more pathetic.</p><p>"Just that you seemed cool."</p><p>Colton chuckled to himself.</p><p>“You got family?”</p><p>“I figured I best get clean first.”</p><p>“That’s smart. I should do that too. So here's the deal, Mark. We’re gonna make it like I was never here. You don’t say anything to anyone. Especially Tim.”</p><p>“I won’t, man. I swear. I’ll even put in a good word.”</p><p>4. He shot Mark clear between the eyes.</p><p>***</p><p>Tim hadn't heard from Mark in a few days. That wasn't unusual but Tim was a little worried (and annoyed) after their visit to the dealer.</p><p>He gave him a call during lunch. Someone picked up but it wasn't Mark.</p><p>"This is Deputy Marshal Tim Gutterson. Who are you and why do you have Mark's phone?"</p><p>"This is Detective Yorn. I’m sorry you have to find out this way, but your friend is dead."</p><p>Everything got a little fuzzy after that.</p><p>Mark was dead.</p><p>The cops figured it was a robbery gone wrong or maybe as intended. Tim had no argument against that conclusion.</p><p>But he was still angry.</p><p>Mark had lied to him and it had gotten him killed.</p><p>Tim wasn't able to save or avenge him.</p><p>He wasn't sure which he was more upset about so both would do.</p><p>What made it worse was that it was just the beginning of a week of shitty events.</p><p>Raylan had fucked up taking Hunter on a detour. Who knew this day would end with a man hunt for Shelby who was apparently Drew Thompson this whole time? Tim really needed a drink or 20.</p><p>Then who should he get a call from but Colton Rhodes.</p><p>"Well, if it isn't my favorite criminal," Tim said as he walked off a little from Shelby's house and potential eves droppers.</p><p>"I hope you don't say that to all the boys," Colton said.</p><p>"Depends on the day. What can I do for you tonight, sergeant?"</p><p>There was some shuffling on the other end.</p><p>"I was just thinking about you. Nothing important."</p><p>"Well, ain't that sweet of you."</p><p>"You doing okay, Tim? You sound stressed."</p><p>Tim really wanted to tell him how shitty a day he was having. He wasn't used to seeking comfort from anywhere but a bottle and he hardly even knew Colton. But something about Colton was like a safe zone.</p><p>"Oh I'm peachy, just gettin’ ready for a good hunt. How bout yourself?"</p><p>He could feel Coltons frown at his lie.</p><p>"I'm good, marshal."</p><p>They stayed quiet for a bit.</p><p>Colton was sure Tim knew about Mark by now even if he didn't know it was Colton that pulled the trigger. And he never would know. But he still felt guilty.</p><p>He felt like such a stupid failure and the only person he wanted to hear from or be near was Tim. Even though he knew Tim was hurting and he was the cause.</p><p>That might become a problem. As if he didn't have enough of those thanks to that whore Ellen May, whoever was texting him, fucking Shelby/Drew and Boyd’s trust in him in question.</p><p>So he would ignore the problem Tim <em> might </em> become and just enjoy the good things he offered. Like his somehow calming presence, even over the phone. "I gotta get goin’ soon, Colt,'' Tim said, sounding a little sadder.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm gonna be busy too."</p><p>Another pause.</p><p>"I’ll call you back when I'm free."</p><p>Tim finally smiled a little.</p><p>"You better."</p><p>***</p><p>After their phone call Tim hadn't expected to see Colton that soon. Well, sort of see him. But there he was running away from them in the woods. He would never admit to anyone or himself that he ran a little slower than he could. And he definitely wasn't a little glad when Colton made it to his car and drove off.</p><p>"Tim, half the job is chasing people. Get it together." Rachels said as they turned back defeated.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," he said knowing she would brush it off.</p><p>Tim knew he would catch up with Colton later on anyway.</p><p>***</p><p>Tim was really starting to hate being on the other side of the law from Colton. He also hated that he was starting to understand Raylan a little more. He was hoping the call could resolve things but he had a feeling Colton wasn't alone or calling the shots in this situation.</p><p>"So no help with my book, huh?"</p><p>"You're smart, marshal. You'll figure it out."</p><p>Then Colton ended the call.</p><p>Colton really hated that Tim was the decoy. The plan had changed in his head, but he needed to make sure this Tonin goon didn't know that.</p><p>"We're going to need to make them move. But don't shoot the drivers or the tires. Got it?"</p><p>Just as he said it Tim’s vehicle shot into action and the other vehicles followed suit in forming a mini barricade.</p><p>"Holy shit! They circled the wagons," Colton said knowing it was Tim's idea and found that incredibly hot.</p><p>It was a little difficult to see what exactly was going on behind the tow, but Colton could see the top of Tim’s head come in and out of view as he did something. Colton loved resourcefulness.</p><p>Then a molotov cocktail was thrown at the car with explosives. Colton grew more impressed by the second.</p><p>The car exploded and that was officially the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.</p><p>“I think I'm gonna marry that man,” he said under his breath as the officers started scrambling to their vehicles under the cover of smoke.</p><p>"What?" said the goon. </p><p>Colton had almost forgotten about him, but now he had to kill him.</p><p>***</p><p>Tim got home after the long and action filled day to find Colton waiting outside for him.</p><p>"The balls on you," Tim said as he pushed past him to his door. He wasn't about to admit he was actually glad to see Colton so he would sweat him a bit.</p><p>"I just want to talk. And I had to see you after-"</p><p>"After you tried to blow me up?" It was a clever set up he had to admit. He would’ve liked it more if he hadn’t been the one in the trap.</p><p>"I wasn't going to once I saw you."</p><p>"Just get in. I'm tired."</p><p>Colton stayed by the door as Tim took off his shoes,  walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers before collapsing onto his couch. He held out one of the beers to Colton who finally joined him. Tim leaned back against the corner and threw his legs onto Coltons lap.</p><p>"So, you weren't gonna kill me."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"But you would've killed any other deputy."</p><p>"I don't think I should answer that."</p><p>Colton started to relax when he realized Tim wasn’t actually mad at him. He had expected something similar to Boyds reaction, but Tim wasn’t Boyd.</p><p>"Probably not."</p><p>Tim knew he was one break down away from being Colton so he really couldn't hold anything against him. He still had no idea why he was working for Boyd though.</p><p>"Look, I know I'm an asshole and I didn't come here looking for a relationship or anything. I just can't stay away from you." Colton blurted as he placed his hand on Tims leg like he needed grounding.</p><p>Tim studied his face for a bit. He remembered some VA shrink saying something about everyone needing a rock and something about not getting too clingy or whatever. He was never great at therapy. They were both a little fucked up but maybe they could be each other's rock somehow and not drown together.</p><p>"My friend Mark was killed at his dealers place. You met him at the VA."</p><p>He hadn't even told Rachel.</p><p>"I'm sorry," and Colton meant it in every way.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>Colton finally relaxed into the couch.</p><p>"On the phone you said you'd kicked it. Did you mean it?"</p><p>"I’m trying."</p><p>Tim nodded.</p><p>"Is this where I bring up your alcoholism?" Colton asked, running his hand up and down Tim’s leg.</p><p>Tim chuckled.</p><p>"I'm tryin’," he said before taking another swig and finishing his beer. Yeah, this could work in their own messy way. "Just like i was tryin' to stay away from you."</p><p>"That was you trying?" Colton scoffed.</p><p>"I'll admit i wasn't tryin' very hard," Tim chuckled.</p><p>Colton reached out for Tim’s free hand and gave it a soft squeeze.</p><p>"Do you think we could try something else?" Colton asked.</p><p>Tim sighed heavily and tossed his bottle on the floor.</p><p>"Boyd Crowder."</p><p>Colton groaned and took his hand back to rub his face.</p><p>"I know." he set his half full beer down. "I just really fucked up something with him and I need to fix it before I can walk away."</p><p>Tim knew should have told him that this <em> thing </em> between them was gonna have to wait till after Boyd was outta the picture. But Colton was right there in front of him all warm and Tim just needed to be held. They could sort everything out later.</p><p>So Tim leaned forward and kissed Colton but pulled back before Colton could kiss back.</p><p>"Will you stay if I say I don't wanna have sex?"</p><p>Colton nodded.</p><p>"Whatever you say."</p><p>Tim kissed him again and let Colton kiss back.</p><p>"I'm tired," Tim mumbled against Colton's lips.</p><p>So they went to Tim’s bed and Colton tucked them in. Colton slid his arm around Tim and held him tight against his chest. Tim fell asleep quickly, holding Colton's arm to his chest securely. Funny how the arms of this dangerous man was the safest he’d ever felt.</p><p>Colton took it all in. Tim's back pressed against his chest and the waves of heat radiating off him. His heartbeat under Colton's hand and the rise and fall of his chest. The smell of Tim's hair. He made sure to appreciate it all this time.</p><p>Colton was uncertain of everything he thought he knew about himself but one thing was certain. Tim was definitely the best bad idea he'd ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim couldn't believe they found themselves here. He was holding Colton at gunpoint and it sickened him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colton was as calm as ever and that just made Tim angrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you doing?" He asked as Colton got out his cigarette pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Smoking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colton lit the cigarette and took a long drag. He closed his eyes and made his peace with what he was about to do. A few days ago he would’ve been making a very different decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Colt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and focused on Tim. Tim’s eyes were begging Colton not to make him shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drop the gun," Tim said in a steady voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goddamnit. The idea of getting shot and probably killed by his lover was a little too county for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped the gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim practically deflated. He holstered his gun and got the cuffs out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arms behind your back, asshole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm already starting to rethink this" Colton said but compiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim cuffed him and shoved him down on the pew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long are you gonna be mad at me for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haven't decided. Please shut up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim hadn't taken his hand off Coltons shoulder. He was probably gonna leave a bruise but Colton wasn't complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right about Tim being a bad idea and he just kept falling into bad decisions around him. Or maybe they were good decisions and Colton just couldn’t tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright ladies go ahead and sit yourselves down. We're all gonna play nice and keep quiet while we wait. I'm only arresting Mr. Rhodes here for attempted assault so none of y’all have to worry yourselves." He made deliberate eye contact with Ava and Ellen May knowing they would understand. The only problem might be Miss Cassie but she was out numbered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim thought he'd finally lost it to be pulling this. But this strange protective feeling had overtaken him and there was no turning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colton was equally surprised. Maybe Tim wasn't a bad path to take after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colton was in holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Tim was at his desk fidgeting with Coltons aviators and thinking about how fucked this had all become and how much worse it could’ve been. Had Tim really intended on putting Colton down if he’d raised his gun? The uncertainty didn't sit right with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this how Boyd and Raylan felt? Maybe that's why neither had succeeded in killing the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim approached Art's desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got a minute?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gonna explain to me why the only thing we got on Rhodes is </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempted</span>
  </em>
  <span> assault?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Art wasn't used to Tim making things difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim wasn't used to it either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I may have pulled a Raylan here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim could see the math happening in Art’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, the mans not dead so I can only assume you mean-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yea, the other kind of Raylan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goddamnit, Tim," he said and stood up. "Shut the damn door."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim did but he knew, from hearing Raylan get chewed out, that it was mostly a sign for the rest of the office to shut their ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you tryin’ to kill me before I go? Y’all have a betting pool for who can make me suffer more?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, sir," Tim said, taking a seat and settling in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and listen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Art took a moment to collect himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Rhodes likely to flip on Crowder?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Art took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just tell me why, Tim."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim really didn't know why. Well he sort of did but he wasn't ready to say it out loud. Tim never believed in soulmates, love at first sight or destiny. But something kept pulling him to Colton and Colton to him. It's like they were trapped in each other's orbit and couldn't get free. Or didn't want to get free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Art was still waiting for an answer and Tim didn't have it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Art finally sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get the hell outta my office."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colton ended up getting a year with no parole possible. Not bad considering all the shit he'd actually done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim tried to convince Colton they could get it shorter if they talked to a judge since it was a first time offense (as far as the courts knew) but Colton said he didn't want Tim getting more mixed up than he already was. Tim had already pulled so many strings and Colton knew it wouldn't stop there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim was able to get one last sit down with him before he got hauled off to Tramble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I should thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't make it awkward," Tim joked half heartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looked so pretty when he frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colton found he couldn't be angry at Tim. He still wasn't sure about how things played out. But he figured this was at least deserved for Mark and Tim never being able to know about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I still call you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got Tim to smile a little. He was so cute when he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looked around to make sure they were still alone then kissed Colton. Colton kissed back just as hard. They both knew this might be the last kiss for a year and tried to impress as much as they could into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They parted and Tim rested his forehead on Colton's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim visited Colton every other week or other other week if work got in the way, though he rarely let it. Colton called him once a week and Tim always answers no matter what he’s doing. Even during work which annoyed some co-workers, but mostly Raylan.</p><p>They had a nice schedule going.</p><p>What Colton hadn’t expected was a visit from Boyd. </p><p>Colton sat and picked up the phone.</p><p>“I have to confess, friend, I don't think orange is your color.” Boyd said.</p><p>“You’re almost one of the last people I expected to see.”</p><p>“I’ve come to make amends of a sort.”</p><p>“There’s no bad blood between us, Boyd.”</p><p>“Well, I am glad to hear that, Colt. I know I played a hand in your being here and I am grateful you’ve chosen to stay mute about that.”</p><p>“I’m not a fucking rat, Boyd.”</p><p>“Allow me to start over. I must admit I was perplexed when Ava told me of what transpired in the tent. How you surrendered to the marshal almost immediately and his assistance in your relatively short stay.”</p><p>“Relatively.”</p><p>“So you’ll have to forgive me for questioning those motivations.”</p><p>Colton knew what he was getting at and maybe he was owed some explanation. At least so he wouldn’t pay someone to kill Colton in there.</p><p>“Let's just say the marshal and I got a little more than friendly. That’s all.”</p><p>It took Boyd a second to understand and then he laughed that almost obnoxious laugh of his.</p><p>“We’ll ain’t love grand.”</p><p>Boyd laughed again and Colton couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>“Well, we seem to find ourselves in similar situations all around,” Boyd continued.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“My dear Ava has also found herself incarcerated. A few days after yourself, which you can understand, added to my suspicions.”</p><p>“Sorry to hear that, Boyd. But you know I would never say anything.”</p><p>Boyd nodded looking sullen again.</p><p>“Well I have quite a long drive ahead of me so I must be saying goodbye. Take care of yourself, Colt.”</p><p>“You too, Boyd.”</p><p>“And give my best wishes to your marshal,” Boyd said with a smile as he hung up and left.</p><p>***</p><p>Tim’s phone rang. He picked up and got the usual ‘an inmate is calling do you accept chargers blah blah’ message.</p><p>“Tim?”</p><p>“Heard you had a visitor that wasn't me.”</p><p>“I didn’t take you for the jealous type.”</p><p>“Oh no, that's more Raylan's area since it was his man who went to see you.”</p><p>One of the many drawbacks of the phone calls was this need to almost speak in code just in case. Which is why they usually talked about nothing but this was something.</p><p>"I didn't ask him to come and we didn't talk about anything important."</p><p>"I should hope not."</p><p>"You coming this weekend?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll have them kick you outta bed at 3 a.m."</p><p>"Thanks, at least my insomnia will serve a purpose. Bye, babe."</p><p>"Don't. You know I don't mind."</p><p>"It's mystery meat night so I wanna be able to get a plate.” He badly lied. “I just wanted to hear your voice."</p><p>He knew the short calls disappointed Tim.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon then.”</p><p>Colton ended the call.</p><p>The other problem with the calls was the cost. Tim always said he didn’t mind, but he also took care of Colton’s commissary. The calls also made him miss Tim more. He couldn’t see or touch him. But the in-person visits happened less often because they didn’t want other prisoners getting suspicious of Colton. Or the prison guards themselves.</p><p>All of this made it harder for Colton to stay sober. And he was sure the same was true for Tim. That’s how life would be for the next many months.</p><p>True to his word Tim visited that weekend. He brought crab cakes and sodas.</p><p>Tim knew a few vets that now worked at the prison so he and Colton were given a good amount of privacy. Not as much as a conjugal, but Kentucky didn’t have those anyway.</p><p>“What did Boyd Crowder want?”</p><p>“I had to tell him about you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Just so he knew I wasn’t the reason Ava was caught. And, you know, in case he wanted me taken out.”</p><p>Tim sighed.</p><p>“You playin’ nice with the other kids?”</p><p>“Uh,” Colton made a face, “More or less.”</p><p>“Colt.”</p><p>“I’ll be good.”</p><p>Tim gave him a soft smile.</p><p>“I had an idea for our phone calls.”</p><p>Colton sighed.</p><p>“You’re already taking really good care of me I don’t want to add more.”</p><p>“Well, I might be losing my mind a little, but I think you’re worth it and I had a realization earlier this week,” Tim said.</p><p>“What was it?”</p><p>“I think I love you.”</p><p>Colton chuckled. He knew he was beneath Tim, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t glad Tim wanted him.</p><p>“I’ve loved you since you blew up that car.”</p><p>Tim laughed at that.</p><p>“I knew you were a romantic.”</p><p>“You bring it out of me.”</p><p>Tim figured that was worth risking a small kiss so he did.</p><p>Moments like this made Colton miss Tim too. He supposed he would just live in perpetual longing for a while.</p><p>“What was your idea?” Colton asked.</p><p>“I’m gonna start reading to you.”</p><p>“Don’t you read, like, a bunch of trashy pulp fiction.”</p><p>Tim feigned offense.</p><p>“Then give me a list of books you want me to read you since I apparently have bad taste.”</p><p>Colton laughed.</p><p>“How about we take turns choosing.”</p><p>“Sounds fair.”</p><p>They continued their routine of visits and calls for the next month. Sometimes Tim read to Colton and others they just talked about current events in their lives or whatever.</p><p>On that particular day when Colton called Tim was in a van outside a barn along with Rachel, Raylan and Boyd.</p><p>Boyd and Raylan were doing their usual bickering. It was Tim’s turn to annoy them.</p><p>Tim took the call.</p><p>“Hey, darlin’.”</p><p>“Really, Tim?” Raylan asked, frustrated.</p><p>“Don’t be jealous of my fairytale life, Raylan.”</p><p>“Is this a bad time?” Colton asked on the other end.</p><p>“Never. We’re just on a little mission.”</p><p>“Pass my greetings along to Colt.” Boyd chimed in.</p><p>“Shut up,” Raylan and Rachel told him.</p><p>“Boyd says hi,” Tim said anyway.</p><p>“Why is Boyd there?” Colton asked.</p><p>“Something about a change of heart. How’s your week been?”</p><p>Tim knew carrying on like normal made the others a little uncomfortable, mostly Raylan, Rachel never minded and he didn’t care about Boyd, but it still amused him to no end.</p><p>“Same old, same old. Keeping my head down.”</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>“Tim, now's not the time,” Raylan growled, but Tim only heard whining.</p><p>“Boyd, be a friend and distract him,” Rachel said.</p><p>Boyd could have multiple uses.</p><p>“You can’t stand in the way of love, Raylan. We should be glad our friends have found some happiness in this unjust world.” He lived for this.</p><p>Raylan gave Boyd that bewildered look only Boyd could get out of him.</p><p>“I have a gun,” Raylan threatened weakly.</p><p>Rachel noticed the car approach first.</p><p>“Tim, say goodbye to your man,” she said.</p><p>“Daddy's gotta go to work. I'll visit soon.”</p><p>Colton and Boyd laughed while Rachel and Raylan rolled their eyes.</p><p>Unfortunately it wasn’t Darryl Crowe that arrived.</p><p>***</p><p>Back at the office AUSA Vasquez had Wendy and Darryl Crowe along with their lawyer in the conference room. Tim had the fun job of babysitting Boyd while Raylan was out.</p><p>“It would seem we have a lot in common, <em> Tim, </em>” Boyd started.</p><p>“Deputy Marshal Gutterson,” he said without looking at Boyd.</p><p>“Oh come now. We’re practically family now with you and Colt together.”</p><p>“Last I checked you’re the reason he's in there and y’all weren’t talking.”</p><p>“Last I checked you were the one that arrested him.”</p><p>“I will shoot you in front of all these people.”</p><p>“I see Raylan’s been a bad influence on you.”</p><p>“He does have that effect.” Rachel chimed in from her desk.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am, he does. Now, Tim-”</p><p>Tim placed his gun on his desk.</p><p>“<em> Marshal Gutterson </em>. I only meant to say I hope you fare better in your current situation than I did. Speaking as a man who's been similarly in love. And I still believe love is the answer.”</p><p>Tim had a feeling Boyd didn’t only mean Ava. Odd that he was preaching love just after being dumped, but it was probably a play. </p><p>He still didn’t like Boyd, but he would’ve never met Colton without him.</p><p>Or maybe he would have so fuck Boyd.</p><p>Tim re-holstered his gun.</p><p>Raylan finally walked back in. He wasn’t happy about having to let Boyd go, but he had to deal with Darryl Crowe first.</p><p>There was quite a bit of tension when Raylan returned Boyd’s phone. Talks of Boyd’s file vs Raylans file. Then Boyd threatened Raylan with what he knew about Nicky. Tim and Rachel were good friends and backed him up.</p><p>“Well, that's all done with, that case is sewn up tight. Got a sworn affidavit that it was an FBI turncoat." Tim countered</p><p>"Yesterday's news," Rachel added. "This is today."</p><p>Boyd wasn’t amused. He grabbed his phone back and called Jimmy while heading to the elevator. Raylan followed him in.</p><p>He pressed the door close button then the emergency stop.</p><p>“What the hell, Rayla-”</p><p>Raylan shoved him against the wall and crowded him.</p><p>“I don't know how you think this can still end well for you, Boyd.”</p><p>“Oh, Raylan. Is Harlan not big enough for the both of us? Once we both leave that won’t be a problem.”</p><p>“We both know you’ll never leave Kentucky again. One way or another.”</p><p>Boyd smirked and gave a humorless chuckle.</p><p>“You know where to find me if you wanna resolve this, Raylan,”  he said in a low voice.</p><p>Boyd flicked Raylans belt buckle, getting his meaning across. Raylan didn't mind the touch or implication and that was a problem. He backed off as Boyd released the emergency button and the doors opened.</p><p>“Goodnight, Raylan.”</p><p>***</p><p>In the end Raylan did get his man.</p><p>Maybe not in a way they both would've liked, but it was something Raylan could live with and Boyd would learn to accept.</p><p>Raylans time in Kentucky was over. He packed his desk. Tim gave him a bag to use.</p><p>"Mail it back from Florida."</p><p>Raylan grabbed a book from his desk. An old paperback that was well used.</p><p>"You buy that thing used or you really read it that much?" Tim asked</p><p>"If I said 10 I’d be low."</p><p>He considered the book then tossed it at Tim.</p><p>"Read it to your boyfriend."</p><p>"I'm sure he'll appreciate the break from my trashy pulp."</p><p>Raylan chuckled.</p><p>"Maybe before you go you and Tim could do a double date visit," Rachel teased.</p><p>"Oh yeah I'll pack a basket and we'll have a picnic right on the yard."</p><p>"I think I'll have to pass on that," Raylan chuckled and grabbed his new hat.</p><p>"You gonna keep that?"</p><p>"I tried it on and it fit," he said, getting into the elevator.</p><p>And just as smoothly as Raylan Givens had walked into their lives he walked out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boyd and Colton’s time in prison overlapped for 6 months.</p><p>It made it easier having Boyd around in between Tim’s visits or calls.</p><p>They fell back into an easy comradery despite all that had transpired. It might have helped that they were equals now.</p><p>They didn't really talk about the past few months in particular but Boyd still had his curiosity. One day while they were smoking in the yard he voiced it.</p><p>"Something still perplexes me about your being in here."</p><p>Colton had a feeling where this was going but even if he was wrong he felt the need to tell someone rising and knew Boyd would keep his secret.</p><p>"I'm not here because of the tent. I mean yeah on paper I am but-"</p><p>Boyd waited for him to continue seeing it was difficult.</p><p>"Tim and I were just starting out and I was getting blackmailed over that Ellen May shit and somehow it fucking led to me killing Tim’s friend."</p><p>Colton took a long drag and exhaled.</p><p>Boyd was surprised but not shocked. They'd both found ways to hurt the people they loved.</p><p>"I can't imagine he knows or that would certainly have changed the dynamics of your relationship."</p><p>"He doesn't and won't and that's why I let myself be here. I deserve at least this much for hurting him and still having his love."</p><p>"Love has a funny way of twisting our lives."</p><p>They both got lost in their heads for a minute.</p><p>"At least I know you'll never tell him."</p><p>"Oh your pretty boy doesn't have the time of day for me. I doubt he even remembers my name."</p><p>Colton stubbed out his forgotten cigarette.</p><p>"Thanks Boyd."</p><p>***</p><p>As the day of Colton's release drew closer everyone involved felt the tension rise.</p><p>Tim prepared with fresh towels and space for Colton's new clothes. He bought a few clothing items but wanted Colton to be able to shop for what he liked.</p><p>He even bought a new pillow for which ever would be Colton's side. Well, he actually bought two new pillows after getting pillow envy from trying out Colton's.</p><p>He kept feeling like he'd forgotten something but couldn't remember what.</p><p>Colton knew he would live with Tim but hadn't thought much past that. Would he work? Was he even hire-able? Would he be able to stay clean, stay legit? How long could he stay on Tim's side of the law? When would Tim realize he’d wasted his time and effort on him?</p><p>With all his anxiety Colton was glad he at least had Boyd to watch his back and make sure no one ruined his release date. Or that he didn't ruin it himself.</p><p>He didn't sleep the night before his release.</p><p>He at least got to say goodbye to Boyd before the guards took him.</p><p>"You can call me if you need to talk," Colton said.</p><p>"I think we both know I should stay in your past. Along with all the other terrible happenings."</p><p>"They weren't all terrible, Boyd."</p><p>They hugged for the last time.</p><p>"Pass my regards to the future Mr. Rhodes."</p><p>They shared a chuckle.</p><p>Then the guards came and escorted Colton out. They gave him random clothes in his size and shooed him out.</p><p>The sun seemed brighter than in the yard somehow. Through his squinting he saw Tim leaning against his SUV wearing Colton's aviators fully aware of how hot he looked. He had a shit eating smile to match his look that Colton loved. They kissed there in the parking lot not giving a fuck who saw them now.</p><p>"Well if it isn't my favorite convict," Tim said once they broke the kiss.</p><p>Colton gave a good laugh and kissed him again.</p><p>They drove off back to Lexington but had to pull off the road halfway. As sleep deprived as Colton was he couldn't keep his hands off Tim and vice versa. They moved to the back seat and Tim had never been more grateful for the extra dark tint.</p><p>Tim was glad he suspected this might happen and brought some lube. It was quick, rough and very hot. Especially since Tim kept the aviators on. Tim knew he missed Colt, but it felt amazing having him back inside him after a year of nothing.</p><p>They somehow managed to untangle and climb back into the front after.</p><p>"Thanks for hanging onto those for me," Colton referred to the aviators as they continued the drive.</p><p>He tried to take them back but Tim swatted his hand away.</p><p>"I've grown quite attached to them and I'm not willing to part."</p><p>"We'll see about that," Colton chuckled.</p><p>When they finally arrived home the exhaustion hit Colton.</p><p>"I have towels ready for you to shower and some clean clothes for you to nap in. Want me to throw those out?" He said referring to Colton's current wear.</p><p>"Yeah thanks babe."</p><p>"I'll cook something for when you wake up."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>That's when Tim remembered what he forgot.</p><p>Groceries.</p><p>"Actually I’ll pick something up. Any requests?"</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"So helpful. Go shower."</p><p>Tim left once Colton was in the shower to get groceries and food.</p><p>Turned out all those talks about nothing had been something. 20 questions was one of their phone topics and it came in handy now when buying groceries. The only thing was that Tim was sort of a not-very-experienced cook and actually had no idea if Colton could cook either. At least there were still things to learn about each other.</p><p>Colton was passed out by the time Tim got back and he contemplated joining him.</p><p>In the end he gave in and took his opportunity to be the big spoon for once.</p><p>He wrapped himself around Colton and remembered how much he’d missed the warmth.</p><p>***</p><p>Tim took a little vacation time for the first few weeks so they could just enjoy being together.</p><p>They were both very clingy at first and no one could really blame them for that. They had a lot to figure out, but the absolute need to be in physical proximity all the time wasn't one of them.</p><p>The first week mostly consisted of sex, food and sleeping. After that they actually started to have thoughts.</p><p>"I should probably get a job soon," Colton said as they laid in bed post coital.</p><p>"No, just stay home as my sex slave and cook."</p><p>Tim snuggled further into Colton's chest.</p><p>"I wanna take care of you."</p><p>"You just did."</p><p>Colton laughed.</p><p>"Financially, I mean."</p><p>Tim knew he wasn't gonna let it go. It's not like the extra income wouldn't help.</p><p>"What would you do?"</p><p>"Security? I don't know yet."</p><p>Tim started tracing lines on Colton's chest.</p><p>"I was hoping to keep you to myself for at least a month."</p><p>Colton would've preferred them to stay frozen in this time too, but he was thinking ahead for once.</p><p>"It might take longer than that for someone to hire me. So I’ll still be here for you to play with."</p><p>Tim chuckled and leaned up to kiss Colton.</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p>***</p><p>Colton had been clean for a while now. That was another thing Boyd helped with inside. </p><p>He hadn't noticed any liquor or beer around the apartment so he hoped the same was true for Tim.</p><p>Then one day while cleaning he found an unopened bottle deep in the back of a drawer.</p><p>Colton would never dare confront Tim about it. He placed the bottle back and just made a mental note to keep an eye on Tim.</p><p>***</p><p>Six months out was when Colton finally got hired as a part time mall security. It was an uneventful job and paid close to shit but it was a start.</p><p>The worst part about it was walking about the stores and wanting to buy everything for Tim. A new shirt. A new mug. A new book. Maybe a watch. He also spotted a nice record player he would like for himself. But he would try and save money for now.</p><p>He worked the morning shift so he would always be home for Tim.</p><p>He was also so grateful to find that Tim had kept his old ass SUV for him.</p><p>They set a nice rhythm together. They woke up together. Showered. Ate. Went off to work. Colton got back first and cooked. Tim couldn't really cook it turned out. At least nothing terribly edible. They would talk or watch a movie maybe have sex and go to bed.</p><p>It was nice, until Tim’s nightmares returned.</p><p>Colton was awoken by Tim mumbling in his sleep. He was sweating and his face was scrunched up.  As soon as Tim started tensing up Colton woke him.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>Tim caught his breath.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Tim turned toward Colton and buried his face in his chest. Colton ran his hand up and down his back. Colton hadn't had a nightmare in years but remembered the feeling.</p><p>"I got you," he whispered.</p><p>He felt Tim nod against his chest.</p><p>"Anything I can do next time?" He asked.</p><p>Tim shook his head.</p><p>"Just this."</p><p>They stayed like that and Tim eventually fell back asleep. Colton stayed awake for a few minutes to make sure he was fine.</p><p>The next day seemed to be business as usual until Tim left to the room a few times and came back a little more relaxed after.</p><p>Colton remembered the bottle but thought maybe now wasn't the time.</p><p>No nightmares that night.</p><p>It was true Colton had put Tim on a sort of pedestal. Nightmares seemed like a perfectly valid reason for self medication.</p><p>Or at least he would have thought so before he himself had gotten clean.</p><p>Morning came and Colton hadn't slept much. He had a lot of thinking to do and over breakfast he made up his mind to say something.</p><p>"I know it's about the nightmares," Colton started. "The drinking, I mean."</p><p>It was strange saying it out loud and Colton was starting to regret it.</p><p>Tim didn't say anything for a while. He knew he hadn't been subtle but it was his only defense.</p><p>"You don't have nightmares anymore?" Tim finally asked.</p><p>"Not for a while but this isn't about me."</p><p>Tim sighed. He knew where this was going.</p><p>"I didn't do well with therapy."</p><p>"Did you try meetings?"</p><p>"Never thought I was that bad."</p><p>"Tim."</p><p>He grabbed Tim”s hand and Tim finally looked at him.</p><p>"You've been clean?"</p><p>"It wasn't easy but Boyd and some meetings helped."</p><p>Tim gave a humorless chuckle and looked back down.</p><p>"I'll be right here with you," Colton continued when Tim said nothing.</p><p>Tim turned and looked him in the eyes. Tim really did have some of the prettiest blues. The flecks of brown added to their depth. But right now they were sad and searching.</p><p>"I love you," Colton said.</p><p>Tim smiled his sad little smile.</p><p>"Thank you," he finally said as Colton kissed him.</p><p>***</p><p>Meetings were added to their schedule and they seemed to help . Tim was always upset after them so it was hard to tell at first. Colton wasn't sure if the bottle or any others was still around, but he trusted Tim. That might have been soft of him but they both had baby steps to go through.</p><p>Then Tim picked up an affinity for tea and Colton knew it was a good sign for the future.</p><p>What he didn't know was Tim’s tea making skills matched his cooking skills.</p><p>"Wait, no, that's my cup," Tim said too late as Colton took a sip and nearly spit.</p><p>"Oh my god you drink that? How?"</p><p>Tim couldn't help laughing as Colton tried to rinse his mouth with soda.</p><p>"I knew you wouldn't like it."</p><p>"You know you can make it sweeter right?"</p><p>"I like the bitterness."</p><p>"I can't talk to you right now."</p><p>"But I love you."</p><p>"Fine. But I'm gonna make you an actual good cup of tea tomorrow."</p><p>"You can try," Tim said and took a sip of his perfectly fine cup of tea.</p><p>“Have I ever told you how sexy your voice is?”</p><p>“No, but you should say it more often.”</p><p>Colt loved moments like this.</p><p>***</p><p>It was no secret Tim was getting restless. He didn't really know why, but was afraid he was getting bored. Not with Colton but with how their lives were going. Colton had a dead end job and there weren't a lot of other opportunities around.</p><p>Somehow after Raylan left it seemed all the interesting cases had too. He hadn’t been one for adventure before. He got most of that out of his system in the sandbox. He actually liked the slow pace of the Marshals office when he first joined. But lately he felt this little spark in him return.</p><p>Rachel had noticed Tim scanning for openings in other offices more than once.</p><p>She called him into her office after the 10th time.</p><p>"Am I in trouble?" he asked pouting.</p><p>She chuckled. They hadn't been talking as much as before she got her own office. Mostly Tim would make silly faces at her through the window.</p><p>"Just wanted to let you know I’d put in a good word for wherever you decided to transfer."</p><p>"Are you kicking me out?"</p><p>"I can see your searches Tim and I know you've been antsy lately."</p><p>Tim sighed.</p><p>"Does that mean Art saw all the porn we looked up?"</p><p>Rachel laughed.</p><p>"Tim, I’m serious. Wherever you wanna go I'll support you."</p><p>Tim smiled.</p><p>"I’m gonna miss you, Rachel."</p><p>"Well, you better call unlike Raylan."</p><p>"He's nothing but a heartbreaker."</p><p>***</p><p>When Colton asked Tim if he was happy living in Kentucky he didn't expect laughter to be his answer.</p><p>"I swear you laugh at anything," Colton said, very confused.</p><p>"I’m sorry, it's just the timin'."</p><p>"Timing?"</p><p>Tim composed himself as he straddled Colton on the couch and put his arms around his neck.</p><p>"If you could live in Alaska, Illinois or Texas which would you choose?"</p><p>Colton got the hint and his eyes brightened.</p><p>"What part of Texas?"</p><p>Tim chuckled.</p><p>"Austin."</p><p>Colton pulled him down for a kiss.</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"I wanted to check with you first. Maybe next month or so."</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>"Too soon?"</p><p>Colton thought about it. Moving to a whole new state was a big thing right? But it really did seem like they'd hit a wall in Kentucky. He would go anywhere with Tim.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Tim kissed him. Colton laid them down on the couch and inserted himself between Tim's legs.</p><p>"We'll need to start apartment searching soon."</p><p>"I don't think I want an apartment."</p><p>Colt ground into Tim making him groan.</p><p>"You want to rent a house?"</p><p>"No," he said and kissed Tim again. "Tim Gutterson, will you buy a house with me?"</p><p><em>That</em> was a big thing. Tim wasn't sure if they were ready. But if he was gonna buy a house with anyone it would be Colton.</p><p>Tim pulled him down for a long deep kiss.</p><p>"Yes."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>